Descendants: Darkest Tears
by Devilsbliss
Summary: If Dante had a son with a personality of Nero and Vergil and was set on a path of vengeance due to his mother’s unexpected murder how would he turn out. And what measures would he go through to avenge his mother’s death. Original and returning character..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: DMC could have be mine but I turned down the offer feeling Capcom should continue their great efforts. So I may not own DMC but all the characters I clearly made up are mine. And if you like them you should ask to borrow them. (Please and thank you.)**

**This is my second canon-based fic for DMC and presumably takes place like a hundred years after DMC 2 (Dante having returned after fully destroying Argosax).**

**Prologue**

Sometime after the death of Lady (Mary), Dante's demonic power became far greater than anyone's expectations, including his own. But upon meeting a half-demon sorceress named Laura, Dante's power once again became balanced with his humanity having fallen in love.

Fearing his power would once again take him over Dante sealed away his demonic power, like his father before him, within five fragments of an interlocking locket. He then hid his demonic power across the world, so it would not fall into the wrong hands.

Living his life through as seemingly normal humans Dante & Laura had a child, a son, they would name Caleb. Being a half-demon like his father Caleb grew under the intentions to protect mankind from demons. And on his sixteenth birthday Caleb received keepsakes of his father's, the cutlass Serine and katana Impulse, to follow in his footsteps and become a devil hunter.

However, Caleb's dreams of succession would not be as pleasant as he thought for soon after his demonic powers awoke Laura was murdered in Dante's absence. Unable to stop the fiend responsible Caleb has made it his quest to seek vengeance. But the shadows shrouding these events will put truth to the belief that devils cry the darkest tears…

* * *

**Can you figure out the shadows? If not keep reading (& reviewing) to unveil the mystery…**


	2. Alright, I'm Impressed

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or any of their characters. However, I do own this fic and all my original characters.**

**Q: Why are there breaks in your story but no character POV change?**

**A: The breaks in the story are only to inform readers of characters and their current positions and slight background info, whether mine or already existent.**

**Q: Will you enjoy this fic?**

**A: I hope so let's find out…**

**Alright, I'm Impressed**

"I've been trying for three days to get in there and they just open a portal," the platinum hair devil ranted, pacing outside the large towering mansion.

His ice blue eyes mirrored that of Sparda's bloodline while his face appeared matured, now bearing specs of a recently shaven beard. He gripped the hilt of the long sword he boasted on his shoulder, driving it into the ground causing its blade to glow at the squeeze of what appeared as a motorcycle handle.

Nero's dark blue coat, now streaming with red lines, flew back into the air as he charged the mansion's demonic barricade with the Red Queen. But a strong demonic aura knocked him back revealing his black zip-up vest that matched his pants, in that it had the same design of red strikes crossing down the middle.

* * *

Sometime after Dante returned from hell with Laura on a mission Kyrie died, of natural causes. Nero, following her last wishes, has devoted his life to continuing what his now known father, Sparda, did before him. He constantly travels the world in search of sealing off all the gateways and portals linking hell to earth, his current site being no different.

Gehenna, also known as hell's mansion, is the only known area in which hell overlaps the human world. Unlike most areas that mimic hell the mansion actually is a section of the world brought over to earth. Unfortunately for the demonic world Gehenna's boundaries won't allow them to crossover as a portal would.

* * *

"Is he in there?" a youthful but direct voice asked from behind Nero.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" Nero asked recognizing the young devil approach him from behind.

Like Nero and his father Dante the newly appointed demon slayer held a striking resemblance to the legendary dark knight Sparda. His white hair was slightly shorter than Dante's at his age, being eighteen, but gave him that daring cockiness in its spiked out state. His blue eyes shined with the same pristine glimmer as the night sky's stars as he focused on the demonic house before him.

The physically fit devil wore a sleeveless red coat very much like his father's perhaps to show off his arms. The coat sat open over a dark blue vest that carried into his black, blue-edged pants. Caleb finished off his outfit with a stylish pair of boots and an assortment of silver dragon print rings.

"I'm trying to find 'him,'" Caleb returned not giving any direct person in mind.

"Listen kid it's already being handled. Why do don't you go home and leave this to the grownups."

"He killed my mother!" Caleb roared his eyes turning red with hatred.

"I know," Nero replied almost sympathetic, "but I told you everything's being taken care of."

"You're right uncle," Caleb stated revealing his katana Impulse, sheathed within its dark crimson case, "I'm going to take care of everything."

Caleb ran towards the mansion's gate unsheathing Impulse into a raging lightning blaze with a crimson shine. Though the blade seemed like any other it was inscribed with magical runes that summoned red lightning when it was swung.

"That's one of Dante's blades, huh," Nero watched curious to see if Caleb could do what he couldn't.

Caleb approached the demonic aura radiating from the infernal fortress teleporting, in fashion similar to Vergil, in the air. As he made his descent upon the barrier with Impulse an outcry of crimson bolts shattered whatever obstacle stood before him. Within the shifting gap made by Caleb seemed like eternal darkness waving to escape.

"Nice job," Nero congratulated as he walked to Caleb's side, "I could have done that but I didn't see the need in wasting Yamato's power."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk towards Gehenna before the rip closed. He sheathed Impulse and made his attempt to jump in the tear when a familiar demonic hand 

reached out to stop him. Caleb turned to see his uncle's demonic arm shifting through space to halt his pursuit.

"Okay, enough with the rampaging devil act now," Nero instructed, "thanks for your help and when it's all said & done I won't forget you." He pulled Caleb back to where he stood then continued to walk ahead. "Go home and find your sister."

Suddenly the red flash and heated atmosphere of Impulse's blade sat near Nero's face.

"I'm going to find him whether with or without your help," Caleb threatened giving his surprised uncle an ultimatum.

"It must be those rebellious years for you. But if you want to take it there," Nero sighed quickly turning to grab Impulse with the devil bringer and drawing the Blue Rose to break Caleb's grip from his shots. "Damn that's hot," Nero expressed tossing Impulse to the ground while flicking his hands.

He walked towards Caleb with the Blue Rose held ready to fire. Caleb was coveting his hand from the shot he received from Nero.

"Are you done yet?" Nero questioned lowering his weapon.

"Hardly," the naive devil whispered.

All of a sudden five spectral blades resembling Dante's Rebellion materialized in front of Caleb circling their edges in front of Nero. One by one they shot off into Nero's body exploding on contact, though with little impact. As Nero balanced back from the blast of the last sword he focused on where he assumed Caleb would be only to his disappointment.

Caleb had teleported behind Nero in order to retrieve Impulse but was unable to collect due to the Blue Rose's rounds firing towards him. In response, Caleb reached round his back to draw forth Serine which spit a wave of ice towards Nero forming a barricade as he twirled around swinging its blade. Like Impulse Serine appeared as a normal blade, though being a cutlass, but was inscribed with mystical runes that invoked torrents of ice when swung.

"So he learned how to control both of the blades," Nero said impressed. "Guess I can step the game up."

Nero put away the Blue Rose and started to punch at the wall of ice with the devil bringer. When he finally broke through he saw Caleb running towards the closing rip to Gehenna. In a last ditch effort Nero unleashed the devil bringer towards Caleb but was unable to catch him, the rift closing before his hand could grab the flying red coat.

Nero brought back the devil bringer flexing it to ease the pain of its earlier encounter with the ice wall. He extended his arm out and called forth Yamato to his hand placing the blade on his shoulder.

"_First Laura gets murdered and then Dante goes off the deep end with his kid following behind him,"_ Nero thought walking with no purpose of going any faster than he did. _"Kyrie, I'm going to need your help with this one."_

* * *

**Hope this was a good setting for what I plan to be an awesome fic. Don't forget to R&R please.**

**((Smiles! Like my stories well there are three more just like it so go read them already.))**


	3. Gray Whispers & Blue Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or any of their characters. However, I do own this fic and all my original characters. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gray Whispers & Blue Flames**

Caleb exited the portal with both Serine & Impulse in hand as he landed to a more colorless realm then what he thought he was coming to. The determined devil walked uncaringly through the graveyard structures around him, ignoring the howling winds and ominous creatures circling him. In the distance he could see his destination, the true house of hell Gehenna.

"Stop," a large shadowed figured jumped in front of Caleb grabbing his attention, "You're like those who came before, a descendant of Sparda." Caleb saw no reason to dignify the demon with a response and just waited patiently for the demon to step aside. "Answer me!" It exclaimed, bringing his head into Caleb's sight with a ghastly snarl.

The beast's head resembled that of a dog with its mouth being muzzled by his own skin. With little to action Caleb constructed a spectral sword and his hand and raised it to the demon's head.

"Don't move," he suggested, centering the explosive blade near his mouth. He slowly slid the whole blade between openings of the devil's mouth, avoiding the cumulative amounts of drool. Caleb obviously didn't care for the rest of his appearance just that the demon gave him enough to attack. "If you move you'll die."

The young sorcerer walked away leaving the demon to decide his own fate. But just a few minutes later a small explosion followed by a cerulean light show demonstrated the mutt's decision.

"That was cute…" a weak, feminine voice echoed towards Caleb. Soon after, an equally small creature floated in front of Caleb avoiding his wrath by not halting his movement. "Tell me is your name Caleb?" the unnatural sprite questioned.

Her body was wrapped in a dark gray film that even ran over her tentacle like hair. Little expression could be seen on her face due to her bulging obsidian black eyes that reflected the little light within the realm. Even her lips seemed to sink into her skin given no awareness it was there until she spoke.

"Does everyone in this realm have a death wish?" the impatient devil returned as he continued while the sprite hovered in front of him.

She only laughed, "I can see which devil you take after."

"Someone else has been here."

"Oh yes quite a few people and if you help me I'll lead you to them."

"How about I stick to the original plan and kill you unless you leave me alone."

"Okay, I'll return when you realize my help is required," the apparition laughed then faded in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Caleb finally reached the end of his path but before the house itself was a golden gate extending around Gehenna. He went to open the gate noticing an in imprint meant for a key on its seal; however, his demonic strength could not break the lock. Out of ignorance, the devil jumped up driving his fist into the incomplete seal on the lock triggering a protection spell which shot him to the ground.

Suddenly the echo of a child's laugh returned as the apparition reappeared behind Caleb, who was getting up off of the ground. "Yes do again," she cheered punching and kicking into the air as to imitate him. "Punch then kick; hoof-yah."

With an abrupt drive, Caleb stood up drawing Impulse from his side and Serine from his back causing opposite demonic aura's to embrace his arms. A downy of fear came over the apparition's face seeing the red electricity over Impulse and the blue crystal's frost along Serine.

"Wait, are those devil-arms," she concerned, not waiting for an answer, "You mustn't or the protective spell will send both of us to hell. And I don't want go back." For the first time the sprite's face showed emotion becoming violent and revealing rows of fangs within her mouth.

"So you're a demon," Caleb turned, lowering his offense. "And I'm guessing you have the key."

"Not exactly a demon," she revolved around him returning to her innocent voice, "And not really the key."

"Then what am I wasting my time with you for!" Caleb shouted, flinging lightning from Impulse towards the nameless demon out of rage. The devil's eyes turned red with fury but no demonic energy rose around him. The evasive sprite floated down over Caleb's shoulder wrapping her arms around him.

"You can't kill me and if you could you wouldn't. You see I'm the only one who can unlock that seal. And if I were to die none may enter thus none may escape."

"And the key must prevent you from during either also."

She shifted around Caleb like a serpent. "Maybe I can make another key for you; if you help restore my powers." The slick sprite ran her hands over his face seemingly to lead him on.

"Don't touch me," he threw the creature off him.

"You're so full of rage," she jested, "so full of power. How...delightful..."

Caleb walked away returning his weapons to their respected places. He knew that his vengeance was getting in the way of his sense of reason. He was allowing his demonic halve to take him over; the last thing he wanted to share with his father and his father before that. He came to the decision to trust the demon for a while, at least to his ends.

"How did you lose your powers?" he asked, not wanting to walk into a trap without initial reason.

"Before you, a devil of magnificent glory appeared wanting to enter Gehenna. Of course I said no but then he promised to release me from this prison to become his queen," the sprite ascended in the air twirling around to show her excitement, "So I allowed it. But the demon hunters that came after him didn't want my king to succeed. So they stole my key and banished my powers away."

"And now you're this."

"'_This'_ as you so delightfully call it is just the spirit of my more desirable form. But once you restore my powers my form will be restored and I'll make another key to unlock the gate."

"So how exactly do I restore your powers?"

"The devil hunters separated it across this wretched graveyard. I can tell the nymphs have already gotten their greedy claws on them."

"Nymphs…?"

* * *

Though nymphs are considered to be peaceful beauties that watch over selective parts of natures they are actually low class demons. The myth that they are derived from magic within their respective environment actually comes from the fact that they feed on the natural essence of these environments. Though whether they are good or evil has yet to be discovered.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry; humanity has shifted the views of nymphs to being peaceful creatures," she slurred, moving to direct Caleb who had already begun walking, "Naïve is the mortal coil, wanting disaster to be constructive and vice-versa. That's why they don't deserve their world."

"And demons do…"

"Yes…" she smiled, "Because with demons: power is power, the strong are strong and the weak are weak. I wonder what you are," she giggled, flying ahead of Caleb.

The two etched their way through the dark graveyard surrounding Gehenna not giving each other much to say. Caleb started to think about his mother's death and how he wasn't there to prevent it. But what angered him more about it was the fact that his father wasn't there. The shadowy sprite's grin widened; she could feel Caleb's hate brewing inside him. And at the moment it was the only thing keeping her tempered while being without her power.

In the distance, Caleb noticed what seemed like a blue light twirling in front of a mausoleum. "We're here," the demon hustled back to Caleb pulling his arm forward. He just seemed annoyed by the fact that he was being touched by her again. He had nothing against demons personally it was just the fact that she relished in his agony. They walked towards the light to see it was a floating blue flame which had drawn them in. "And the nymph's haven't gotten to it."

This particular sight had a very moist atmosphere. Puddles of water were all over the ground as Caleb made his way to the stairs of the building. The yet to be named demon circled under archway attempting to avoid being sprinkled by the droplets of water leaking everywhere.

"Then what are you waiting for get it so we can go to the next fragment," the impatient devil yelled, giving the sprite motive to approach the flame. Suddenly the flame lashed out sending the sprite to hide behind Caleb in fright.

"What are you doing here Lampade," a blue tinted man asked, phasing into sight out of what appeared as vapors. "Yes how the weak have fallen," a same colored woman arrived just as the man before her, "have you come to take back your, I mean, our power."

"Naiad, Nikko," the now named Lampade yelled, announcing her enemies name, "What are you waiting for?" she shoved Caleb, "Kill them!"

* * *

Naiad and Nikko are twins, respectfully female and male to disprove the myth of female only nymphs. Due to their strong bond they usually talk in unison, making difficult to determine whose talking. However, when their views are separated their actions differ greatly.

* * *

Lampade flew out of sight as the flame that symbolized her power overcame Naiad and Nikko. "Look Nikko, Lampade has a new friend. I see Naiad, and he's strong like the other who played with us. Yes, the white haired devil. No, it was mortal. No Nikko I'm sure it was a devil. No Naiad it was most certainly a mortal. But…"

"Will you two shut the hell up," Caleb shouted, breaking their argument and grabbing the nymphs' attention.

"Brother, maybe he knows what it was. Sister, maybe you're right. Let's ask him." The demons faded into water vapors reappearing around Caleb, phasing.

"Hello my name is Naiad," the enticing yet childish nymph greeted. Her eyes was dialed jet black with blue pupils; her hair dark green stretching far below her waist. A small brown skirt leading to her single-strapped top left most of her legs and halve of her chest exposed. But she didn't seem to mind as she rubbed against his arm.

"And my name is Nikko," her equally resembled brother confirmed inspecting Caleb's appearance. The only difference between the two siblings was Nikko's much shorter hair, him not wearing a shirt and shorts instead of a skirt. "Yes," he came to a conclusion, "the white hair, crystal blue eyes, and the unmistakable aura."

"He's just like the other one isn't he brother." Caleb tried to squirm away from her grip.

"Yes, he is sister. Maybe he can tell us what he is."

"Tell us."

"Please, tell us."

"Are you a devil?"

"Or are you human?"

Suddenly, Caleb's demonic aura surged around him pushing Naiad and Nikko away, "How about we say that I'm caught in between and I don't know where to go."

"Ooo, he's strong too brother," she materialized back under the mausoleum's archway.

"Maybe with Lampade's power we can defeat this one sister," he materialized next to her.

"You must fight and prove your worth. Yes, give us a good show like the other.

Caleb grabbed Serine striking it over the ground in front of him causing icy wind to paint the floor with frost. "Okay, I need to unleash some tension, so let's go."

"Sister, Brother; we shall fight together," suddenly the nymphs phased from Caleb's sight. He walked forward, stepping into a puddle of water when suddenly a hand snapped up grabbing his leg. "Brother, attack!"

Nikko phased in from the sky driving his foot towards Caleb who defended himself with Serine. After pushing Nikko back Caleb swiped Serine towards Naiad's hand forcing her to retreat near her brother. Naiad looked at her hand to see it had become frozen over, the same as Nikko's foot.

"Brother. Yes, I know. Luckily we have. Lampade's power." In an instance blue flames erupted over Naiad's arms and around Nikko's legs. "Now we're ready, to beat him," they announced, charging Caleb.

As the brother-sister combo targeted Caleb he was caught off guard by their sudden increase in strength and speed. Naiad aligned her powerful punches with Nikko's quickened kicks as they pushed Caleb back. He managed to defend most all of Naiad's strikes but they were just a distracting for Nikko's kicks.

"Burning Tirade," they yelled in unison, initiating a heightened level of speed which allowed them to phase around Caleb with a flurry of punches and kicks. The strikes drove the devil kid to his knee as Lampade made her presence known.

"I thought you were strong," she ranted, "I guess you don't truly want to avenge your mother." Caleb swung Serine towards Lampade but missed as she vanished into a black smoke. As he looked at Serine's wake Caleb could see bits of ice crystal in the air.

"_That's how they're able to move so freely. The air is damp and moist," _Caleb stood up, formulating a plot in his mind. _"I can't freeze them but…"_

"We were wrong. He's not as strong. He deceived us," the siblings cried.

Caleb stepped forward tossing the cutlass on his shoulder as a grin came over his face. "Disappointed," the two shook their heads, "Don't be." A demonic aura pushed around Caleb as he held Serine before him. A cold wind twisted around the area that even made the nymphs shutter.

"You've already, tried this trick," they screeched, quickly becoming enraged as the blue flame raged over them.

"Winter's Creek!" all of a sudden a flurry of winds swirled from Serine twisting around the area. The air dried up as the waters around the mausoleum froze over and the ground was sheeted with ice. The nymphs were unaffected by Caleb's attack due to their blazing aura but this didn't seem to concern him.

"We told you, now you will die, for not listening to us." The nymphs pushed forward to the sly devil but without the swift movements they once had. Without the moist atmosphere Naiad and Nikko couldn't glide through the air as they once did.

"What did you do?" Nikko asked stopping to see his skin was slowly drying up.

"Nikko!" Naiad screamed, as Caleb caught her fist still wrapped in flames. He jumped up kicking Naiad in her chest then face while still holding her hand. A dark blue blood spit from her mouth as the flames around her hands diminished.

"Naiad!" Nikko couldn't help but watch as Naiad's arm was twisted behind her back while Caleb turned her around to look him in the eye. Some of Naiad's blood stained Caleb's face just below his eye and a sick deranged grin came over him seemingly getting pleasure from this.

"Brother…" her last word scratched out as Caleb merciless drove Serine through Naiad's back freezing her from the inside out. Caleb removed his cutlass pushing Naiad's frozen corpse to the ground. As it shattered the shards of Naiad's hand reached out to Nikko before breaking and releasing Lampade's power, which was taking in by Nikko.

The remaining sibling's arms covered in blue flames as a tear fell from his face, "You're not like him but one before; who used us, Argh!"

Nikko charged towards Caleb, flames enwrapping the mortified being. Dante's son simply drew back, positioning himself to draw Impulse as Vergil would Yamato. Before the flames of Nikko's aura came into an inch of his face, Caleb drew the radiant katana from his side. With nothing but the sparking flash of crimson lightning the flames dispersed, Nikko's body splitting at the seams with a static cling frying his insides.

When Nikko's body fell to the ground a black mist rose from it absorbing the remainder of his essence, "Maybe you're like your father after all." Lampade appeared from the mist.

"I'm nothing like him," Caleb revealed, sheathing Impulse. "Lead me to the next nymph."

Lampade just smiled with her grin expressing her villainy. The light of her eyes shined with a blue gleam, _"Evil nymphs," _she giggled out laughed,_ "Your father was right. And once I gain the key to the gate he'll make me his queen."_

**

* * *

**

Wait Dante's evil. I know it shocked me too. But Lampade said it so it must be true. I mean why would a demon lie? But what were the nymphs talking about when they said the other white haired devil. Sparda, Dante, Vergil, Nero and Caleb; how many of these guys are there.

 **Maybe we'll find out something in the next chapter.**


	4. Until It Hits You

**Have you ever questioned something you already suspected to be true but just couldn't accept it? Well Caleb is going through that now but like all things you don't really know what to suspect…**

* * *

**Until It Hits You**

"Beautiful, simply marvelous," Lampade congratulated as she flew by Caleb's side. "You were just so vicious. I guess you do like your demonic blood."

The young devil tried to ignore her words before he did the same to her. The trust between the two was nothing more than I scratch your back you scratch mine; but the how deep those claws would get seemed dependant on which of their goals were obtained first. Lampade's true intentions could not be fathomed, as for Caleb: he had no intention of letting her live once the gate was open.

"Didn't it feel good? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" Caleb questioned, still head strong on finding the next nymph.

"Killing the twins," she said, flying over his shoulders to get a better look of his face, "You murdered them without hesitation, so you must have had fun doing so."

"Murder," he replied, finding that to be a poor choice of words, "I killed a demon. It wasn't my first time and it wasn't murder."

"Killed, murder," her voice became deeper as she was trying to manipulate the vengeful devil, "What's the difference. You took another being's life or did it not matter because it was demon."

"It didn't matter because they didn't have a soul."

"I see," she giggled, spinning in a circle in front of him, "But then I don't. You're a demon yourself meaning you shouldn't have soul, yet your mortality proves you do. I guess that means one day you'll be faced with a choice."

"What in the hell are you ranting about?"

"One day you'll have to make the choice," she laughed, fading into a black mist, "To save the human of a demon or kill the devil of a mortal," her winchful laughter continued to a faint note.

"Where are you going," he yelled, still unaware of where the next nymph was located. His demonic energy shot up out of anger. But as soon as it did it was repelled by an unknown force which knocked him to the ground.

The warrior attempted to stand but was unable to versus the vines which had entwined his arms. The forest itself seemed to be his enemy as more weeds crawled over his body. Caleb struggled against them but noticed his demonic power had greatly diminished. Even his attempts at teleporting failed.

"What are you doing here," a rough voice coughed from the distance, "You trying to still my power. I won't let you. It's mine. Now leave. This is my home. Demons aren't welcome here. That's why your friend vanished. I'll never let her regain her power."

Caleb stopped resisting his garden natured chains to address the short gnome like figure creeping from the forest's depths. The old, pale skin man's face was covered in a thick grey-white beard. His bizarre yellow eyes twisted with black stars which rotated at set intervals. He wore a green top hat that made him look like a leprechaun. His dirty brown robe was tied around his upper body but wasn't long enough to hide his black pants legs and buckled shoes.

"Hey old guy," Caleb called, "Let me loose."

"Old guy," the offended demon, ran up and kicked Caleb's face. "I'm not old and my name is Dryad. And why would I let you go," Caleb turned around blood running from his mouth, "I was the one who put you there."

He walked away kicking the dirt rambling curses towards Dante's son for his disrespect. Caleb just laid there, silent. He was unable to reach Serine or Impulse so felt it pointless to resist his capturer's trap. Dryad continued his pacing then returned placing his hat next to Caleb's head. The stomp like hat held when the unique impish demon made a seat from it, revealing a hard wood cane from behind his back as he focused on Caleb.

"Alright tough guy," he began to the slayer's crystal gaze, "Here's how this is going to work: I'll ask questions and you'll answer them. If not then I'll…" he suddenly popped up driving his cane in Caleb's stomach. The sharp pin at the cane's end hurt more than expected but lacking his demonic power the scion took it surprisingly well. "Well, you get the point."

* * *

Dryad was yet another demon-nymph residing outside the gates of Gehenna. Unlike the others he doesn't rely on his demonic abilities and has even made home in the only terrain where it is exempt to use them. Such the power of the forest is to negate demonic energy nymphs must be a sort of hybrid to enter and survive here.

* * *

"Now what's your name?" he asked, very willing to strike Caleb again if his answer was untrue.

"Caleb," he returned, disgusted about his own willingness. The vines that bound him loosened yet didn't free him to Caleb's approval but this was not without Dryad's wishes.

"Good, good; you see the truth sets you free," the demon pointed at the vines, "And if you make it then I can entrust you to leave here with your life." He clapped cheerfully before continuing, "So what are you doing here, half-ling?"

Caleb hesitated but knew this was the only way he could escape, "I need Lampade's power."

"Really; and how do you plan on getting it," he joked, poking Caleb in his side.

"By driving that cane through your head and taking it," the vines loosened causing Dryad to gulp.

"Well then, if you're so tough then why haven't you found your mother's killer?"

"What do you know about that?" Caleb jumped to the thorns digging into his flesh.

"Nothing much, but the sorrow is written all over your face. Tell me," he pushed him back to the ground, "who do you think murdered her?"

"I don't know," Caleb sat back, the forest reacting to his denial as his chains grew tighter.

"Someone's lying," he smirked before pounding the devil's son with his cane. "Are you going to tell me, Caleb, or am I going to have to beat the truth out of you." The young devil started coughing up blood but stayed ignorant to his dire situation. "I know who you think did it. We all do. But will you admit it to yourself."

"_You're wrong, he didn't do it. I still trust him. But he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there?" _Caleb was conflicted; his own thoughts were turning his better judgment against him. _"He should have protected her. He's worst then the one that killed her…because he couldn't even protect her."_

"Answer the question and I'll let you go but if you lie I'll bury you in this forest forever," the short man turned off his hat drawing it to his head. "Ready," Caleb replied with his daggering stare as Dryad leaned over him, "Do you think your father killed your mother?"

They stared off neither knowing what to expect from his answer as he lowly managed, "No."

Dryad sighed then turned around to walk away as the constraints released from Caleb. He sat up rubbing his risk where the thrones had etched into his skin as the demon spoke, "What a shame when a child can't trust his own father."

"What!?"

Almost immediately the disappointed devil struck Caleb in the head with his cane and roots climbed over his body. The confused boy struggled against his encompassing grave as he was sucked into to the ground but to no avail. When the dirt stop shifting Caleb was nowhere in sight while Dryad patted the ground down in assurance.

"_This can't be it," _he thought as the air slowly seeped from the earth. _"Have I done all of this for nothing. I couldn't even avenge her death. Mother…I…I won't let your death go without justice. I'll kill him for what he did to you."_

Suddenly, Caleb's eyes shot open with an extremely red glow. As Dryad walked away the lush, dark green features of the forest altered to a decaying, red and orange ambience that mirrored a mid-autumn feel. He was instantly in tuned to turn around as the pit in which Caleb was buried began to shake and pop.

"His power may be even greater than that other half-ling," he whispered to himself.

The pool of dirt finally shot into the air from an eruption of red light. As the newly released demonic energy swelled down Caleb stepped up with Impulse clutched in his fingertips. The power peaking from his body had sent a shudder throughout the thick forest that made it begin to wither away at the seams. Dryad turned to see his lands influenced by Caleb's energy as they mirrored the death of autumn transition into winter.

"And he even managed to destroy Gehenna's enchantment here," the gnome figure watched, with a hint of aggravation as he stared down Caleb. "I guess there's no reason for this disguise anymore."

"Yes, show him the true level of your weakness so that he may cut it down," the eerie rants of Lampade swirled from behind Dryad taking her place next to Caleb.

"You winch," the demon swung his cane as his yellow eyes brightened and flexed, "Just because you found another one doesn't mean your power will return."

Lampade only smiled with a lively and confident appeal; all of a sudden, she was snatched down by her leg from the air by Caleb.

"What does he mean by another one?" he suggested a quick answer with the twitch of Impulse in his hand.

"Testy, testy…" she was jerked closer, "'Love,' please you're embarrassing us."

"Lampade,"

She giggled, tugging for Caleb's grip to loosen. "Your father, the two devil hunters and the half-breed that did all of the fighting." He released her, though only to contemplate his own thoughts. "I thought I told you, or did those blue tricks mention something. Either way it was said, does it matter. Will this information alter your path of vengeance? No, then drop it and…"

Suddenly the popping of red lightning dashed into the air leaving Lampade to withdraw herself.

"Fine then, I'll let you kill him yourself. Though I would have loved to get my hands bloody…" she faded.

"Those who chase for power find darkness in their soul," A new, deep voice fell from the forest. Caleb twisted around only to see Dryad had vanished. "Those who search for wisdom find truth in death."

"Stop hiding Dryad," Caleb shouted, identifying the voice.

"And those who lusts for vengeance… lose something greater than who they seek to avenge."

"Coward,"

"They lose themselves," he shouted as his new branch like ligament of an arm flew out towards Caleb who quickly staved it off with Impulse.

As the bark coated hand retracted Dryad was revealed in his new form, or rather his original form outside of the forest's demonic negation. With a size now equaling Caleb's the forest nymph mirrored the likeness of standing echidna. His back was covered in a bushel of leaves in an assortment of colors that reflected a forest's landscape. The only feature that remained from its previous form was the yellow eyes that were staring deep into his young opposition.

"To rely solely on your demonic power shows your weakness in comparison to the other," Dryad taunted slamming his hand to the ground, "but you have released my true state so I won't hold back."

With an abrupt quaking that caused the flame-colored leaves to fill the air Dryad unleashed a geyser of sharp limbs to burst from the ground towards Caleb. With equally quick reflexes the young devil kicked back into the air raising Impulse to sky making surges of electric spikes to crash upon them. Yet in the midst of the resulting blast, he was caught by a net of vines that ensnared him like a spider's web.

Dryad's grizzly new form proved most agile as the beast sprinted into a roll at Caleb who struggled against the trap. As the fiend rolled over the ground he kicked up leaves into the air masking his movements. Caleb tried to sense the demon's presence but was thrown off by the demonic sense of the forest itself. Suddenly, it became apparent where the devil was as he sprung from the ground with his elongated spine fingers ready to impale Caleb.

"You should really be better at this…" Caleb looked up with a glare of disappointment as Dryad's eyes widened to the summoned swords that a cut his prey loose. Yet the woodened demon remained in strong pursuit of Caleb regardless, extending his claws towards the young devils throat. But in a flash the summoned swords had intercepted Dryad ignite an explosion of flames which Caleb simply leaped over with an ignorant grace.

As Dryad's inflamed body fell to the ground simmering into ashes Caleb prepared to sheathe Impulse only to be suddenly diced across the face by a unusually sharp leaf.

"Your rage blinds you," Dryad's voice crept throughout the forest, "You thought you destroyed this forest's power when you had only set it free." Caleb flinched as a cloak of leaves continued to nip, pick and eat at his skin causing minor but annoying wounds. "Now, we will destroy together, Sylvan Tornado!"

All of a sudden, large branches enrooted over Caleb's legs as the hidden leaves eating at his flesh twirled around him like daggers. The storm of leaves dug into the young devil's skin picking up a red veil from his blood. Dryad just watched on from atop a ruined tree, his sharp yellow eyes piercing through the darkness.

When the assault faded Caleb fell to his hands drenched in his own blood but with a gleeful smile almost as if the taste of his blood excited him. He grabbed Impulse from the ground noticing the branches around his feet tighten its grip.

"I wasn't honestly expecting to meet a challenge here," Caleb begun to stand up as Impulse's electric red aura seeped over his body seemingly evaporating the blood off his skin, "but that little attack just sealed your fate."

"You're too cocky child," Dryad spoke, crawling over Caleb from his branch. "So, I'll be killing you now, Sylvan Tornado!" Caleb watched as the nagging leaves gathered back into the air in a spiral around him as he raised his electrified katana above him.

"Static Cling," he whispered, calling for Impulse's power. The swirling leaves immediately began to be tagged with red electric sparks negating Dryad's attack into a falling net of static circuits. Dryad looked on as his attack fell prey to Caleb's strategy but his sharpening eyes took in the fact that Dante's son was still snared by bark.

Without hesitation, Dryad dove down at Caleb twisting into a ball wrapped in spines. But the sly devil waiting on the ground had already realized Dryad's position, proving his trap ineffective as the bark covering his feet split straight down the middle. He quickly teleported into the air punching Dryad back before appearing above him and driving him to the ground with a spiking kick that forced the nymph out of his spin.

Dryad stood up in confusion as he scratched at his shoulder in pain where something appeared to have been snatched off. _"Damn it, how could that little brat have snatched off one of spines in such a simple punch? And he broke from the forest's… wait…" _Suddenly, Dryad had noticed the static net that had paralyzed his attack before was still sitting on the ground. _"Could he have figured out that Lampade's power is within the forest; no, even if he did this pathetic technique shouldn't be enough to destroy it."_

Dryad rapidly gazed through the empty braches trying to spot Caleb yet he left himself wide open as the young devil sprinted towards him on the ground. With a striking ease the blue eyed devil had drove his katana straight through Dryad's body, letting him fall to the ground while still impaled.

The stars within dryad's eyes continued to rotate back and forth expressing his dire situation as they widened. Caleb walked beside him with a cold distain in his eyes targeted towards his would-be killer with the spine broke off earlier in hand.

"I hate using drastically erratic powers," Caleb expressed to Dryad before spearing the spine straight through his skull. He stood up tall hovering one of his hands over Impulse, "Lightning Rod!"

In an instance Impulse's demonic energy escalated over the area, exploding in one single surge of crimson light that swept over what remained of the forest.

* * *

As the attack swelled down the remnants of the forest had been extinguished to little more than a wasteland of sorts. Bubbles of green energy popped from the under floor as Lampade made her reappearance from the shadows. She twisted around him almost as if to inspect his features but the stern man kept his silence returning Impulse to its sheathe.

"How strange; you still look like a weakling," her soft voice echoed, "But that attack was that of an upper level demon's. With that kind of power you can easily kill Alseid."

"I have no need to use such a disruptive attack again." Caleb walked off as Lampade's mouth dropped in awe.

"_No need; why would someone hide such power," _Lampade's frown suddenly rose into a deceptive grin as the green demonic bubbles twisted from the ground into her own essence. _"But all the same, if he refuses to use his full strength then I will easily kill him when the time comes."_

* * *

**Took awhile but here it is.**

**And as the story picks up we find out that both Caleb and Lampade plan on betraying each other. But the depth of story sees a bigger picture evolving such as the mysterious half-ling that's even got Caleb curious.**


End file.
